


At The Match

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Series: Tsukishima's People [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, The service ace is from ch 388 and then i pretended he got another one, i was going to try and be vague about who won/lost but then i wrote half the fic post-match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Tsukishima watches the Schweiden Adlers versus MSBY Black Jackals match, thinks about his boyfriend, supports his boyfriend, loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's People [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	At The Match

‘They are just like they were in high school.’ 

Tsukishima thinks to himself as he views the court from the stands. He’s watching his two volleyball-obsessed former teammates finally play each other in an official match. They worked well as teammates in high school, but they were meant to be rivals. He should know, they’ve always competed at everything and he’s been a part of some of the competitions. 

“So, what team are you rooting for?” Tanaka elbows him in the side while smirking.

“Like you even have to ask,” Tsukishima grabs onto Tanaka’s arm to stop him from continuing and keeps his eyes on the court. More specifically, on his boyfriend. 

After talking to Tanaka during his third year of school, Tsukishima confessed to Kageyama and shortly after that the two were dating. Tsukishima got a kick out of Hinata complaining that Kageyama got into a relationship before him. This was a competition that Tsukishima was glad to be a part of. 

Now he’s watching the latest, and certainly not the last, competition between the two. The Schweiden Adlers versus the MSBY Black Jackals match. The two on the court aren’t the only people bringing back memories of high school to him. He’s surrounded by former teammates in the stands and the two teams playing have quite a bit of their high school rivals. 

He watches as Kageyama looks around the stadium in between plays. Tsukishima didn’t tell Kageyama where he’s seated in the stands, his phone died before he had the chance. He forgot his charger at home last night when he went to spend the evening with Kageyama, who does not have the same type of phone as him. So really, if Kageyama is distracted by trying to find Tsukishima, it’s his own fault for not having the correct phone charger for Tsukishima to use. 

It shouldn’t be too hard to find him. Kageyama knows he’d be with Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and the rest of their Karasuno friends. They are also some of the only people in the stands cheering for both teams. Well, Tsukishima isn’t, but everyone else around him is. He’s not going to show up to his boyfriend’s game and not support his team 100%. 

Tanaka is also very loud, Tsukishima winces as Tanaka jumps up and starts yelling about a good play. It’s Kageyama’s turn to serve. 

“Kageyama, give it all you’ve got!” Tanaka yells out when the gym isn’t as loud as it was a moment before. 

Kageyama’s head turns in their direction, he’d recognize Tanaka’s cheering anywhere. It doesn’t take him long to spot Tanaka, still standing and now waving at him. He looks to Tanaka’s left where Tsukishima is sitting quietly with an extreme focus on the court, on him. At least it seems like he is, it’s hard to tell from so far away. 

Everyone watches as Kageyama points up into the stands, unsure as to who he’s pointing at, though his friends can figure it out fairly quickly. The whistle to serve comes shortly after and then Kageyama is throwing the ball up in the air, jumping, and hitting a service ace. 

The service ace makes Tsukishima get out of his seat. Of course Kageyama would dedicate a serve to him and then it’s a service ace. It’s Kageyama. His boyfriend’s a romantic and an overachiever. 

“Nice serve! Give me another,” Tsukishima tries to yell as loud as possible to reach Kageyama’s ears. Which must have worked because he can see Kageyama perk up on the court.

Kageyama spins the ball in his hands, waits for the whistle, and hits another service ace. Tsukishima swears his friends are the main ones causing the stadium to be so loud. He can’t fault them for he’s cheering too. 

The game moves along as it has been, one team gaining some points and then the other team catching up and getting ahead. The players are all evenly matched, it’s a close game. The match ends too soon for all the players. The Jackals’ fans are roaring in the stands.

“I need to go,” Tsukishima tells his friends after the match comes to an end. He doesn’t wait for a response before dashing away. 

Someone puts a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a halt and he turns to see Tanaka there with a sympathetic smile. 

“Let him know we’re here, yeah?” Tanaka asks of him, always the supportive big brother figure in their lives. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him,” Tsukishima replies and continues on his way to where the team will be. 

Ever since Kageyama joined the Adlers’ team, Tsukishima has had a pass to get him to team-only areas. He plants himself outside the Adlers’ locker room. He can hear the coach talking to them, his deep voice echoing to the entrance he is standing beside. 

There’s a sharp clap and the players chant out something he doesn’t catch. Then there is movement in the locker room and the players are walking out. He greets the players that notice him standing there. Kageyama is the last one to leave the locker room. He doesn’t look up, so Tsukishima brings attention to himself by clearing his throat. 

“That was a good game,” Tsukishima says. 

Tsukishima is used to failure, he’s used to himself failing, what he’s not used to is Kageyama failing. Of course Kageyama has failed at things before. But any time Kageyama’s team loses a match, he takes it as a challenge for the next one. So looking at Kageyama now, why does this match feel different from the rest? 

“Not good enough,” Kageyama mutters, crowding in closer to Tsukishima and resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Tsukishima thinks over what he should say. He brings his arms around Kageyama and pulls him closer. His hands run up and down Kageyama’s back and sides. 

“Babe, you did amazing out there. You pulled off so many great plays and it will be hard to forget you pointing at me in the crowd and then getting two service aces,” Tsukishima speaks low enough so the only one who can hear him is Kageyama. There are still a few others in the hall. “I thought Tanaka was going to run down to the court to give you a high five, he was so impressed.” 

Kageyama laughs into Tsukishima’s shirt at the thought. He goes quiet and looks up a moment later.

“It just feels like it’s over,” He says with a frown.

“What’s over?” Tsukishima is confused. He’s fairly certain his boyfriend’s pro-volleyball career is still taking off. 

“Our first official game against each other since middle school. This was the competition we were waiting for. He won, it’s over now,” Kageyama explains. 

“It’s not over, you and Hinata have been competing over everything ever since you met. Do you really think that just because he won this round, that he’s not going to call you and challenge you to see who can take out their trash the fastest?” Tsukishima lifts his eyebrow at that because that was something Hinata has done. 

He continues, “In regards to volleyball, this isn’t the last time you will play against Hinata. You are both getting started in your careers and will see each other on the court again.” 

Tsukishima presses a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama lets out a big sigh before pulling away and holding out his hand. 

“You’re right—” “I am.” Tsukishima interrupts while accepting Kageyama’s hand, Kageyama shoots a look his way before he starts over. 

“You’re right, this is only the beginning and I am going to take Hinata down in our next competition and in the next game,” Kageyama’s face has gone from expressing frustration to determination. Tsukishima’s grateful for the change. 

“C’mon, let’s go. I think our friends are meeting up right now,” Tsukishima starts walking while pulling Kageyama along with him. “Oh and Tanaka also wanted me to tell you that everyone’s here for you if you ever need anything, though he should know I got you covered.”

A smirk is on his face at that, making Kageyama’s eyes roll and he scoffs jokingly. They continue walking in silence. 

“Hey Kei,” Kageyama says to get his attention when they are almost to where their friends are. 

“Hmm,” Tsukishima turns to Kageyama with a tilt to his head. 

“I love you,” Kageyama’s hand around his squeezes tighter. 

“I love you too,” He squeezes Kageyama’s right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had 300 words written for this fic idea for the longest time and finally (while procrastinating another fic I'm writing) I was able to finish this!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> sky :)


End file.
